


The Field Trip

by sophies_burntbacon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bullying, Cliche, F/M, Field Trip, Gen, Other, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Spideychelle, Stark Industries, Stark Tower, Tony Stark Has A Heart, but not a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophies_burntbacon/pseuds/sophies_burntbacon
Summary: Peter Parker goes to Stark Tower for a tour with the Decathalon Team. You know the drill.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker
Comments: 17
Kudos: 428





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my take on the field trip trope. I tried to make it a little more accurate to what I imagine so the whole Flash being pissy is a little different.
> 
> I'm on Wattpad under Sophies_Burnt_Bacon where the majority of my work is published if you want to check that out? If not, who cares? It'll all be here eventually :)
> 
> Enjoy x

From the moment Peter Parker joined Midtown Tech, Flash had recognised him as something else. When everyone else was getting 70's and 80's on their tests, Peter got 90's and 100's. He seemingly spent no time studying and was part of every decent extracurricular around.

His only failure? Physicality. And then overnight that changed too, and suddenly Peter Parker was perfect. Why did he choose to hide his new physique and hang out with a dweeb like Ned? Flash didn't know.

Now, Flash had never been awful to Peter. He just took it as his responsibility to bring him down to Earth. Why? He didn't know. But when this years field trip was finally announced he took it as his personal duty to remind Peter of his "internship".

———

Peter's spidey sense was going off. It wasn't danger it was just... there. In the library. With the decathlon team.

Maybe he was about to get a paper cut.

In the quiet drone of the library, Peter found it hard to concentrate on what Mr Harrington was saying.

"Practice moved next week... you have to come, even if you're a sub, Flash... field trip..." Peter sat up. Field trip? His spidey sense didn't like that.

"Now, as a reward for having the winning decathlon team, we've been awarded..." Mr Harrington paused for effect and was promptly interrupted.

"With a field trip!" Flash yelled, as though he were the first to figure it out.

"Nice detective skills Flash. He hasn't already mentioned that 1,000 times," MJ muttered, "we'll get you a gold star later."

Flash turned red but kept his attention on Mr Harrington as he cleared his throat.

"Yes, Flash. We've been awarded a field trip to Stark Tower!" And then all eyes were on Peter.

"Did you do this?"

"Is the internship real?"

"How did you get this Peter?"

And one voice above the others, "ha! You're so busted! Your internship will finally be proved fake!"

"Thank you, team. Please settle down," Mr Harrington intervened before Peter could open his mouth. The spider in question simply leaned back and gave himself a nod. "As I mentioned before, we were awarded the trip. No interns, or otherwise, asked for it," Mr Harrington said, looking keenly around the team.

"Now, you all have forms to sign, and you will be taken to and from the tower in a school bus unless your parent or guardian picks you up at the end of the day. Now seeing as Stark tower doesn't do too many tours I doubt we'll be seeing much superhero memorabilia but we'll find out next Friday. I need all these forms handed in by Thursday," Me Harrington continued, giving each student two sheets of paper to be signed by their parents, "Not forged, MJ."

Needless to say, the second Mr Harrington's back was turned, MJ forged her parent's signatures and turned her attention (subtly) back to Ned and Peter.

"Dude! I can't believe this! We get a real tour of Stark Tower!" Ned was exclaiming.

"Ned you've been to the tower 100 times! I'm going to die. Who even organised this?" Peter moaned, slumping in his seat, the form already crumpled in his hand.

"Yeah but I've never seen anywhere but the penthouse. I bet Pepper did it! She's so nice," Ned said, but before he could continue on his roll of how nice Pepper was, MJ decided to intervene.

"Ned, she's the CEO of Stark Industries. She wouldn't even know about this tour. Some marketing person probably organised it. Use your brain," she rolled her eyes, left her signed form on the table and walked away.

———

Peter was so worried about his imminent demise, he simply caught the subway home and grumbled to Ned until Ned had to go and then stressed in his head until he found himself at home.

"Hi May," he called dejectedly.

"Hey Pete- hey, what's wrong huh?" she asked, wrapping one arm around him in an awkward one-armed hug. Peter pulled the now extremely crumpled form out of his pocket and gave it to her.

"I have a field trip."

"That's good, right? Oh," May saw the title of the form and understood all the worry, "now I wouldn't worry. Tony doesn't know anything about Stark Industries he probably won't even notice you're there. And you will have to go or you'll look very suspicious," May said, signing the form, folding it as well as she could and handing it back to Peter.

"No Spider-Man tonight?" she asked the boy who was now in slightly better spirits.

"No, Mr Stark said I couldn't go out again until that bullet wound's healed up."

"What? You got shot?" May screamed and soon Peter's worries were entirely devoted to convincing her it was nothing.

———

Unfortunately for Peter, next Friday rolled around very quickly and before he knew it, he was running late for the bus. The whole Decathlon team was standing around getting their names ticked off just as he managed to run up to the bus outside the school.

"Just in time Peter! Almost missed us!" Mr Harrington said to the out of breath boy in front of him.

"I... missed... my... alarm..." Peter gasped.

"You always miss your alarm."

Peter nodded miserably and made his way onto the bus, Ned and MJ close behind. Unfortunately, Flash got on right after and Peter found himself sitting across from him as the bus started moving.

"Parker. Parker!" Peter turned his head with a roll of his eyes. "I still don't believe your internship is real."

" _Ding_! Flash is wrong!" Abe yelled from the back.

"Did you just say 'ding'?"

"Well, I don't have a bell!"

"Now then boys, let's just settle down. Whether or not Peter has very connections to Stark tower, Flash, you'll find out very soon," Mr Harrington interrupted, causing the whole team to erupt into a chorus of 'ooh's. Peter hung his head miserably as Stark Tower suddenly found its' way in front of him.

"I hate this place," he mumbled as Mr Harrington led them inside towards what was obviously a sitting area with plush emerald green velvet couches.

"Wait here, team," and he made his way over to the front desk, which was made of a light grey tile and marble top. Behind it sat three women in white blouses typing busily away at computers with microphones attached to their heads.

The girls immediately started squeezing as many of them as they could onto the couches while the guys (and MJ) stood around, each talking or whipping out their phones to take a video of this cool water wall or snap a picture for his story.

In all fairness, the lobby was very nice. With large glass doors to the sunny outside, it was naturally lit, which the architects had used to their advantage, placing marble flooring throughout the entire lobby using the sun's rays to illuminate it. There were potted plants everywhere, behind which some of the class was making their latest videos for their Snapchat stories and a high roof with a simple but elegant chandelier. Tony had clearly wanted to make sure people knew they were in a billionaire's Tower.

It was quite amusing, to see everyone hurrying around or chatting contentedly, and in the middle of it all, stood Peter Parker, fumbling around in his bag for something, all the while muttering under his breath how ridiculous it was that he'd ended up here for his Decathalon prize.

Maybe it was karma for not actually being at the competition.

Whatever the reason, when he finally found his pass (gold with white writing, spelling the words 'Peter Parker, Private Intern. Gold level 3.'), he gave a small grumble that sounded suspiciously like a swear word and clipped it to his t-shirt where it couldn't be seen.

Ned, meanwhile, was looking very proud of himself, asking Peter all sorts of ridiculous questions about what they might do or what was for lunch, with his badge (also gold with white writing with the words 'Ned Leeds, Iron-man's Sidekick's Sidekick. Gold level 1.') displayed proudly on his jacket.

Flash made no comment, too busy putting his fingerprints all over the water wall on the edge of the lobby, right next to the fancy white stairs with the gold leaf banister.

Mr Harrington finally got the attention of one of the ladies at the front desk who had directed him back to his class with a box of badges which he promptly distributed to his class. "Oh, er, I seem to be missing two- ah," he began but when he looked up and saw Ned wearing a different badge he seemed mystified, "Ned how did you get a different looking badge?"

"I... uh-" Ned began.

"They got bored of giving him visitor passes," Peter interrupted him, failing to mention the details of Ned's badge.

"And Peter where's yours?" Flash asked.

"Here." Peter opened his jacket slightly and let Flash have a peek at what he could only assume was a badge.

"Aww, how cute," he cooed, "Parker printed himself a badge!" One or two of the team sniggered but most were beginning to realise that the rumours about Peter were true.

After another minute or so, a lady came out from behind the front desk, wearing a white blouse, red pencil skirt and black heels. She was quite pretty, in an ordinary way, with her blonde hair swept up onto the top of her head.

"Hi, there! Midtown High, right?" She asked Mr Harrington. The teacher simply nodded back looking to lovelorn to speak.

MJ leaned over and whispered to Ned and Peter, "is he really that desperate?" The boys cracked a smile but gave no response.

"Now, you're the decathlon team, is that correct?" the team nodded with a couple of mumbled 'yes'es, "Great! I'm Emile and I'll be your guide for today. I see you've all got your badges which you'll need to keep displayed at all times, including you, young man," she pointed at Peter who went bright red, played with his jacket but did not make the badge visible (Emile didn't notice), "so let's get through the scanners and we can begin the tour!"

After she walked through the scanner, Flash shouldered his way to the front, scanning his badge as the walked through. _"Eugene Thompson, tour group. White, level 2."_

Flash jumped and Emile laughed, "oops, that's S.A.S.L. She's our scanner. That stands for Suitably Annoyed Scanner Lady. We're working on a better name at the moment."

_"I wish you'd hurry,"_ the scanner said, sounding annoyed and most of the class laughed nervously, before hurrying through.

Finally, Peter walked through, his badge still hidden. _"Peter Parker, private intern. Gold, level 3. Mr Parker, shall I inform Friday to tell Boss of your arrival?"_

Flash spluttered something unintelligible as Peter replied to the scanner, "Please don't, Sas! I'm just here for-"

_"The tour. I know. Hurry up, there are people behind you."_

"Rude," Peter muttered, walking out of the scanner. Even Emile looked shocked. Normally, the scanner only spoke to people if there was a message or an emergency and more importantly, this 16-year-old child had a Gold badge. She, fortunately, masked her shock very quickly and began the tour.

"Alright, everyone, looking here please!" she said and the whole team looked over, "now I'm sure you've noticed we all have different badges, but that's boring so I'll just touch on it. We have three colours and multiple levels but all you need to know is that white is for visitors, red is for workers and gold is for very important people that Mr Stark likes. In other words, not the secretary of state," Emile giggled and Peter hid a grin. The rest of the team knew Iron Man to be snobby, sassy and arrogant and smirked as well.

"First of all, we'll be heading to one of the best R'n'D labs for you kids to have a tour and then you'll have some activities before we head to the coding lab, lunch and then a quick history followed by a trip to the Avengers Museum and finally the gift shop. Sound good?" The team voiced some cheers and finally left the lobby into the elevator which, unsurprisingly, was just as stylish as the lobby with glass walls and marble flooring.

Flash made his way to Peter. "So how'd you do it?"

"What?"

"The internship. How'd you fake it?"

"I didn't."

"Mmmm. I was thinking. You should sit with me at lunch today."

"No. Why?"

"Because. You're going to be the talk of the school. You'll need better friends than what you've got."

"No, I don't think so. I reckon I'll do fine."

"And I reckon he'll do better without you," MJ interrupted. Flash raised an eyebrow and huffed as the doors opened.

"Consider it," he smirked.

"I won't," Peter replied as MJ stuck out a foot, sending Flash stumbling forward into Mr Harrington.

"Whoa there, Flash. Eager much? Come on, I'll tell you about some of the inventions that brought me and my wife together." Flash visibly wilted but followed Mr Harrington all the same.

Peter turned to MJ, "uh, thanks."

"Don't mention it, loser."

Ned elbowed Peter in the side and gave him a smirk. Peter rolled his eyes but went bright red all the same.

Level 34 was the lowest of the R'n'D labs, mostly just used for testing final prototypes and displaying things to people like the media and shareholders, as well as tour groups. Emile led them through, explaining various rooms that tested everything from how strong the glass screen on the newest _Starkphone_ was to the Avengers newest weapons (that room was ever so slightly ominously smoking).

Finally, after about thirty minutes of looking into and explaining the rooms on the floor (and in some places, trying out the machines. Flash had discovered that he could crush his drink bottle in under 3 seconds), the team reached what almost looked like the end of the corridor and entered a room with multiple small desks covered in half-built robots and parts.

"Alright, get yourselves into groups of two and you've got 30 minutes to build anything you can! At the end, we'll test your projects. Whoever's is the best wins a small goodie bag!" Emile said, faking a cheery smile. Or maybe it was real? Peter wasn't sure.

The class rushed to the tables and Peter felt himself being separated from Ned and paired with Flash. _Noooo_.

"So, did you reconsider my offer?" The boy asked, shoving the pieces to the side.

"No. What are you building?"

"My robot. Help me. I'm going to win."

"It's a team effort Flash. Grow up," Peter groaned, placing small pieces together but not doing too much. As Flash attempted to program the robot the move, Peter began what was looking a little like a rubber band helicopter.

"So you'll sit with _me_ then, right? Ditch Ned and Michelle at lunch, right?" Flash said, still playing around with the coding.

"No. I'll sit with my friends who aren't jerks at lunch. You can sit very far away," Peter replied, slightly shocked at his newfound confidence. Flash remained silent so it looked like he was shocked too.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the support!! I received so many positive comments and it meant the world to read them all, so here's part two. Enjoy!
> 
> (Please read the notes at the end - I want requests?)

30 minutes passed agonisingly slow for Peter as Flash peppered him with questions about his internship and electrocuted himself every other minute

Ned and MJ sent apologetic looks and mouthed sorry so Peter mouthed the word betrayal and made hearts with his fingers at Ned before the two had a mini air makeout session that ended suddenly when MJ flicked Ned with a rubber band.

MJ might not be so much into the whole 'build a robot' thing but she was competitive and wanted to win. At the end of the time, Flash had made more of a statue than a robot off the semi-assembled pieced they'd been given. Peter had crushed his mini helicopter after having it do a lap around the room and was content to watch everyone else build what they could from the old robots.

Despite their best attempts, Ned and MJ's robot was only second to Sally and Abe's. They were both all too pleased to win and MJ shrugged off the defeat with her usual indifference. Flash, however, was furious at being given second last (one of the robots had been slightly less disassembled than previously thought and one group's robot had begun smoking so they were forced to finish with nothing) and snarled that it was all Peter's fault when his robot did nothing.

"You were determined to claim it as yours so it's not like I was going to help. Go find a new crony, Flash," Peter replied before stalking over to his friends, shoulders tense and jaw locked.

At this point, it was about midday so the students were taken to an outdoor area with plants in the middle of the tower. It seemed that Flash had finally gotten the hint as Ned and MJ places themselves on either side of Peter, leaving no room for him to sidle in. The Decathalon team somehow ended up sitting in a circle around on one of the large tables and Mr Harrington and Ms Rose were on the other table.

It was at this point that things began to go properly wrong.

Peter had forgotten his lunch. Which was fine, because the area they were sitting in had a cafe. What was not fine was that his SI card wouldn't swipe and kept coming up as declined. Peter's spidey sense told him something was wrong. Not dangerous, just... wrong. And then Wanda was there, walking through the tables looking for Peter.

She singled out the table of kids and started making her way towards them, arriving when Peter was still too far away to make out the words properly. Ned and MJ must've had the most positive thoughts about Peter because Wanda bent down in between them and started talking to them.

The other Decathalon members looked shocked, especially Flash.

Then Cindy finally found the courage to say, "you're Wanda Maximoff! Scarlet Witch! Can I have a photo please?" And then Peter arrived.

Before Wanda could reply to Cindy, Peter was dragging her away from the table. "Wanda, what are you doing here? Did Mr Stark send you? Why does he have to interfere like this? Why?"

Wanda's grin was plastered over her face, as she replied, "he sent me so I could get some good PR with your friends and decide whether or not Ned and MJ can come to dinner. Also to bring you this!" Wanda presented Peter with a glass tub containing four slices of pizza.

Peter groaned but took the tub anyway. "Thanks, Wanda."

He started walking back to his table only to find Wanda by his side. "You're going to sit with us, aren't you," he said defeatedly at the same time she cheerfully said, "I'm going to sit with you!"

"This is Wanda. Wanda, my Decathalon team," Peter said, the tips of his ears bright red as the whole team stared with open amazement.

"I'm his sister."

"What? No, you're not! Wanda, what the hell?" He cried and she grinned as the whole team watched the exchange looking very confused. Wanda was sitting between Peter and MJ and even MJ looked up at this.

"So you're his sister, Tony's his dad, that makes Pepper his mum and what... Steve's his grandpa?" she asked, keeping that trademark bored face as she stared at Wanda.

Peter knew that Wanda was MJ's third most respected Avenger (Pepper came first and Natasha second. "Miss Potts isn't an Avenger" was an invalid argument, apparently) and he was amazed that she wasn't geeking out at all. Wanda snorted in response to the question, "maybe."

———

Lunch was soon over, Wanda was gone, phones had selfies with the infamous Scarlet Witch, Flash and Peter were bright red and Emile came to collect the group, smile plastered on her face. Or maybe she just really enjoyed her job?

"I see you all met your first Avenger! You're very lucky, most tour groups don't get to see any at all, but Mr Stark likes to meddle with the life of his favourite intern so what can you do?" she said, directing her last comment at Peter who flushed even brighter if possible, failing to realise that Emile now knew he had connections with Tony when she hadn't known earlier. "Now, apparently we're having a scheduling change to allow a couple of extra surprises, again courtesy of Mr Stark, so if you'll all follow me, you are now apparently having a self-defence class with Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers and Clint Barton."

There was a host of gasps and cheers from the group as well as worried glances because everyone knew how good these people were when it came to fighting...

The Avengers were in the gym as the Decathalon team arrived and looked excessively happy to see them.

"Hi!" Clint said brightly as soon as they walked in. They'd just saved him from losing an argument about whether or not he could shoot something from midair while the object was also moving and things were flying around. It was a highly unlikely situation, hence why Clint wanted to argue about it!

"We're here to teach you some self-defence," Steve said, standing with the murder twins on either side, looking exceptionally uncomfortable. Steve never really knew how to act around kids. Peter alone was fine because he didn't care what Steve did or how 'old fashioned' he acted, but who knew how these kids would react?

The class nodded, many unable to wipe away grins at the idea of being taught be the Avengers so Steve thought he couldn't be doing too badly. "Right. Um... ok, so-" he was interrupted.

"So Steve has no idea what to do with you so, grab yourself a partner and then stand with your partner away from the others," Natasha said, shooting a grin at the man in question. All the kids excitedly got up and started making their way to the outer skirts of the massive blue mat.

"But make sure you can still hear us!" Clint added as Flash and one poor soul sucked into being his partner started making for the corner of the gym.

Flash huffed and returned to the blue mat.

It was at this point that Peter realised MJ was alone. She was standing towards the back, book open, of course, so he decided to do something about it.

If he was being honest, Peter had completely forgotten they had an uneven number of people and that in the robot building challenge there had been a group of three (why he couldn't be that group with Ned and MJ, he didn't know). So he skipped up to Natasha, Ned following half a meter behind and asked her what to do with MJ.

Natasha knew she was one of MJ's favourite Avengers, thanks to Peter, so she sent the teen back to his spot and parted herself with MJ who actually looked shocked. It was a miracle.

In seeing this, Clint took over the lesson. MJ was led away because Natasha figured they could do other things too. She had a feeling MJ would be quick on the uptake, knowing that Peter wouldn't have a crush on her if she wasn't.

Clint had the teens learn to block punches and taught them what to do in the event someone attempts to choke you (put your arms through theirs and twist to the side) by which point they'd all come to enjoy his easy comments on their techniques and how they could better their actions. Steve tried to help as well but he wasn't really sure what to do and ended up hanging around near Peter.

Peter was trying his damn hardest to pretend he didn't know anything which was difficult when Clint was complimenting and goading him every two minutes. By the end he, and all the teens, were quite sweaty and very pleased they'd got to meet so many Avengers. They also didn't really notice Clint hanging around Peter too much but were sure he'd spent more time with Peter than anyone else, as had Steve.

Emile arrived to ensure the defence lesson didn't go overtime and took a group photo of the teenagers and the three Avengers. MJ looked utterly stunned at having her own private lesson with Natasha Romanoff and Peter wasn't quite sure he'd ever seen MJ look this starstruck before. While he was trying to get MJ to respond to him about what she'd been doing, Emile began leading them on to their final destination: the Avengers museum.

Even Peter was excited for this because he'd never seen the museum. Hell, he'd never even heard of it!

That probably should have been a cause for suspicion, but it wasn't because Peter could be exceptionally obtuse and his spidey sense was completely unconcerned. Emile took them the long way so she could teach them some more about the different labs and conference rooms they passed but the kids were exceptionally distracted so she ended up just taking them there.

The museum was incredible. It took up two floors and the first was missing half its roof to allow various Ironman suits and wings and all sorts of other things to be positioned as though they were flying. Naturally lit and placed on the 51st and 52nd levels, the view was incredible too, with floor to ceiling windows allowing an incredible view of New York.

Emile led a tour for those who wanted to listen but most of the Decathalon Team wandered off to look at the various exhibits. Peter and ned went to investigate some of Tony's own creations before finding themselves at a case with an Ironman suit. Multiple selfies later (taken by and with MJ), the duo, now trio, continued on. MJ dragged them over to the bit on Pepper Potts, gave the boys a short speech about feminism and all Pepper had done for the problem before Flash wondered over.

Peter swore under his breath. "Hey! Parker! Parker! I'm talking to you!"

"What Flash? We're busy trying to enjoy this once in a lifetime experience," Ned replied as Peter turned to meet the bully.

"I wasn't talking to you," Flash sneered, "I was talking to Parker. Or should that be Penis? So it's obvious you know the Avengers, but I thought you said you were only an intern. There's got to be hundreds of them here. Do they all know the Avengers? I doubt it. How'd you get this thing anyway? You're really not that smart so it can't be that, and you can't buy your way in here-"

"Oh yes, and you would know all about that, wouldn't you?" MJ interrupted. Flash spluttered for a minute before MJ turned around, placed a firm hand on both of her nerds' backs, and propelled them away.

"Oh, good job Penis! Get your little girlfriend and your brawn to protect you! Stand up and fight you loser!" Flash yelled at their backs. Peter's legs stopped moving.

"Come on Peter. We need to go," Ned whispered.

Peter turned around and shoved past his friends, focused entirely on the bully.

"Flash-" he was interrupted.

"I came here," a voice drawled with only the slightest tone of hidden contempt, "to see my favourite intern and meet his friends. Instead, I find this."

Peter's focus was torn from Flash to Tony, standing right behind him.

"Mr Stark! What are you doing here?"

"I came to say hi, kid. Seriously, I'm the one who changed your whole course! I organised the self-defence and had this museum put together about an hour before you arrived after Wanda told me that kid," he shoved a finger at Flash, "was harassing you."

"O-ohh. No, Mr Stark, it's totally fine this happens all the time!"

Tony raised an eyebrow. "How is it that you've never mentioned him over the entire time I've known you then?"

"Well, it's just not really an issue. Especially seeing as I've got that... thing... that lets me deal with physical stuff," Peter said, hinting at his healing powers. The distaste on Tony's face grew.

"You mean to tell me," he started, "that this absolute- no. Peter this is unacceptable. How long has this been going on for? It doesn't matter. And he's hit you too? My god kid, I had Natasha teach you how to punch for a reason. You, what's your name?" He asked, lightning at Flash.

"Flash- uuuhhh Eugene, sir," Flash said, feeling as though this conversation was not going to end well.

"If you ever touch my- this kid again, I will ensure that you never have any sort of a decent future. I will destroy your college prospects and I will make sure you never achieve anything with your life. Understand?" He growled, almost shaking with anger.

"Whoa Mr Stark chill out it's fine! Mr Stark, you're totally overreacting!"

"No Peter, I'm not. You have to tell me these things!"

"Mr Stark, Tony, whatever, thanks for sorting this out, Peter doesn't tell people this because of... his thing so I really appreciate you sorting this out for him and Ned and I," MJ said, darting into the conversation in that bored tone she managed to maintain.

"That's not a problem, Miss. I'm glad to see someone else cares about Peter's wellbeing. And thanks to you as well, Ted," Tony said with a meaningful glance at Peter.

"What's your name again?" He asked MJ.

"Michele Jones, sir. Or MJ."

"MJ. Very cool. Glad you're on his side. Anyway, Peter, you'll be staying here after the tour, Ted, MJ, you're welcome to stay too. Steve's making pasta I believe. Eugene, you're banned from ever coming to Stark Industries again. If you so much set foot in any building I will have you immediately escorted out. Don't even think of trying to apply here because I personally will ensure you're declined. Mr Teacher, your student has to leave this building now," Tony said, with a hand on Peter's shoulder as he noticed the whole class had gathered round to watch him destroy Flash's life.

There was a stunned silence then, "o-of course, Mr Stark. However, if he leaves the rest of the class will have to as well because I have to keep an eye on them at all times... could the ban start from when he leaves in thirty minutes? I'll keep him by my side for the remainder of the tour." The Decathalon Team was shocked by Mr Harrington standing up to Mr Stark.

"Of course, just because I've heard good things about you," Tony replied, his press conference grin back on his face, "however I think I'll be taking Peter and co. upstairs with me." Mr Harrington nodded, having already received information from the guardians of all three kids that they could leave the building, not on the bus (as Tony had already coordinated their dinner).

———

Monday would be a disaster, but for now, Peter was happy to be guided away with Ned and MJ behind him and Tony in front.

The field trip had been pretty good up until this point so he supposed the Avengers weren't actually out to embarrass him after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!
> 
> I hoped you liked this fic!!
> 
> PLEASE feel free to request any irondad spiderson ideas as I want to continue this and make it a series but am lacking the inspiration to do so


End file.
